The Originals - Henrik
by maisy1044
Summary: The Originals have a sibling not many people knew about,Henrik. They thought he died before they became vampires but he's been alive this whole time searching for his family. He is an Original vampire but also something more, will klaus still feel alone? Will Henrik want to stay? Will Henrik want revenge for his parents or stay with siblings? This is the first story i've written:-)
1. Who are you?

**The originals**  
 **The originals Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story from the originals**

 **Henrik's Pov**  
I was on my way to New Orleans because a rumour around the supernatural that thats where the most powerful vampires are living at the moment, my family. You might know them, The Originals. I've been looking for them ever since i woke up 1000 years ago, since then i've heard about the horrible things some of them have done during there long lives. I heard about Kol who was the most ruthless of vampires which i wasn't pleased about since i was closest to Kol growing up, about Elijah who even now is noble. I heard about Rebecca wanting to find love and i was happy that she hadn't changed that much, well all my information on them are just rumours. I know that Klaus is the most feared Original and is not a vampire anymore but is now a hybrid. I know that Kol went to the other side not to long ago but i plan to bring him back when im in New Orleans.

Not many people know of my existence, not even my family, I made some friends over the thousand years and they know that Im an Original but they wont tell people.

One thousand years ago I had no idea what was wrong with me when i woke up, I thought i died, but not long later, i had a craving for blood.  
Im not just any ordanary Vampire though; I found out a few years after i woke up that i was also a witch, A powerful witch, my power is hard to contain though so i sometimes loose control of it. As far as i know im the only Vampire/Witch in existance. Me being a witch aswell as a vampire means i need more energy which means more blood. :-/

Since being that confused boy who woke up to his family missing, i have built a life for myself while looking for my siblings and parents.

I heard a rumor not to long ago that The Originals were staying in New Orleans for a while so here i am, passing the Welcome To New Orleans sign.

* * *

 **Rebekah's Pov**

I just got into New Orleans worrying about Elijah since he isn't answering his phone! I don't know why he stayed here, if it was up to me we wouldn't be here ever again. Im put on Elijahs voicemail again...

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this god-forsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door".

I opened the door to find someone on the stairs, she says "who the hell are you?"

I replied "Ah, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, go get them will you?"

She answered obviously more relaxed "Hello. Not the maid"

Then i remembered what Elijah told me on the phone last time i spoke to him, " Right, you're that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some sort of supernatural miracle baby bump. I guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

Hayley replied "yes"

The door opened and Klaus walked through the door "Hello sister"

* * *

 **Henriks Pov**

I was walking around New Orleans since ive never been here before when someone i never met vampire speeded next next to me. Without turning around i said,

"who are you?"

He turned to face me then looked at me in the eyes smirking, "Im Marcel, im the leader of this town so treat it well and the people with respect, you should come to the party tonight"

He was trying to compel me... Fail, but i might go to that party.

"What will you do if i don't Marcel, will you get your witch Davina on me?"

He looked shocked for a second before he regained his smirk "No, but i do have a friend you might know him.. an original hybrid, Niklaus"

then Henriks eyes went wide after hearing that "he's here, with you?"

Marcel smiled "yeah he's here, not with me right now, and how do you know about Davina?"

Henrik smiled back and said " oh don't worry Marcel, im only here to see Davina, I won't hurt her"

"Davina won't let you near her" Marcel laughed "and even if she did i wouldn't let you."

* * *

 **Marcel's Pov**

I laughed amused that the boy thought he could go against Me and Davina "and even if she did i wouldn't let you."

"Well i'll be gone when you wake up" i was confused for a minute but then all i saw is darkness.

I woke up 2 hours later with a migrane extremly annoyed.

* * *

 **Davina's Pov**  
I keep having visions of a young boy, I never hear his name but it must have been a thousand years ago or longer. I have visions of him dying but i can sense him and all of his power, i dont know why, but there's a lot of power, almost ancient.

Just as i was thinking, someone knocked and i heard my name being said.

"Davina"


	2. Henrik?

**The Originals : Chapter 2**  
 **The Originals Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story from the originals.**

 **Davina Pov**

I turned my head round and saw the boy from my visions.  
"it's you" I wispered under my breath thinking Henrik wouldn't hear.

"It's me, like i just said, my names Henrik." I felt myself blush and looked away.

Once I remembered we never met I tried to throw him out the window like I did to rebecca only an hour before thinking he might be a threat to her. I felt power so why wasn't my magic working on this teenage boy.

"it's a waste of power to try them on me" he laughed, i got confused and tried again.  
"It wont work" i heard him say again

I looked up, then quietly asked "why not?"

He generally smiles "Well, because im more powerful than the Original witch herself"

"Thats not possible" I said, scared.

"well im living proof that it is possible" he replied not really paying attention.

He slowly started walking around, he walked towards the coffin that Elijah was in. I felt panicked, I tried to stop him but he opened it up anyway. He turned to look at me

"why is Elijah here?" he fumed

He looked angry so i looked away for a moment "Marcel brought him here"  
The power rose and fell, it wasn't my power i could feel it was his.

Ie calmed down and replied "You dont have to do what Marcel tells you to, your powerful and if you ever need help, you'll know where i am. I got what i came for and Elijah"

He pulled the dagger from Elijah then they disappeared leaving me confused. Why would he think i wanted to leave Marcel? He saved me.

* * *

 **Rebeccah's Pov**

When Klaus turned up at the door, Hayley, me and Klaus had gone quiet until i shouted furiously

"what have you done with our brother"

Klaus smirked "I don't know sister, maybe he went on a vaccation" then he walked away. he thinks he's so funny, i know he's behind Elijah's disappearence.

I searched the house for hours but Elijah was not here, I did find a witch to do a locater spell but she said witches can't do magic any more, its rules from Marcel punishable by death. Their witches, why can't they do magic.

I called a witch in Mystic Falls as a last resort, she said that Elijah was in a church near by but then she rang back a minute later saying that he left instantaneously.

I was fustrated so i went into the living room, where i found Elijah on the sopha asleep, but he wasnt alone. I vampire sped to grab the person who was with him but then he just vanished. Once he left Elijah woke up...

Elijah opened his eyes to say " I think I saw Henrik, our brother" then he closed them again.

* * *

 **Marcel's Pov**

Klaus just got off the phone to rebecca who said Elijah was home then went to sit with Marcel again at the bar.

"so what was you saying mate"

"Theres a witch here, he knows about my secret weapon."

"do you know his name, and what is your secret weapon?"

"well thats the strange thing, he saw me, we spoke,then he knocked me unconcious for 2 hours while he saw Davina."

"So Davina is your secret weapon? how did he know where she was?"

"Davina told me that her powers wasn't working against him, he told her it was because he was more powerful than the original witch herself."

"Not possible" klaus said in a sharp voice

"ah i didnt believe it at first either, but it is, because there is something more strange about this boy" Marcel whispered.

"Well spit it out then" Klaus said losing his patience.

Marcel looked around then spoke "somewhere more private" under his breath

Klaus nodded and followed Marcel outside who asked

"are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course if theres a new threat, i want to know as much as possible before i eliminate it"  
"He told Davina his name was Henrik, at first i didnt think anything of it until she drew me a picture of what he looks like"

"show me" klaus snapped thinking of his brother 1000 years ago.

"He looks like the boy you drew a lot when I first met you and thinking about it, it looks like him to"

Klaus took the picture and looked it...

"it can't be" he paused"it's not possible" klaus looked at the drawing for a while until he whispered "Henrik?" as if questioning himself.


	3. It is you

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the originals.**

 **Henriks Pov**

As i was transporting Elijah home i noticed he opened his eyes and they were locked on mine looking at me with shock. I don't know why im taking him back to .. them but even if they left me, they would never leave him because they care about him, they made there promise after what happened "Always and Forever". Im kind of envious.

i got to his house and placed Elijah on the sopha, only then i sensed rebecca in the same room ready toattack any impostors, i was going to stay but then realised i dont know what im going to say to them. Then to make things better Elijah started waking up so i did the only thing i could think of, disappear.

When i got to my destination i heard a bang, then suddenly remembered that Elijah still knows that im here. In New Orleans.

* * *

 **Klaus Pov**  
"I need to see your witch" i said without emotion.

"what, no" Marcell laughed  
How dare he laugh at me.

"Im going to see your witch!"

"Im right here" i heard a young girls voice behind me "and i know how to get him here"  
I already know that she is talking about the boy, Henrik.

"do not play me for a fool, girl, I am 1 thousand years old, I am the Original Hybrid, Now tell me the truth, Did you see this boy and what exacly did he say? Could he it be a witch taking my brothers identity?"

My phone started ringing, it was Elijah, but i left him with Marcel?

"Hello"

"Brother" it was rebecca's voice "Klaus i think Elijahs lost the plot, he woke up saying that he saw our brother, a brother we haven't seen in centuries. He said he saw Henrik and he's sure it was him"

Klaus put the phone down after hearing that but he could still hear Rebecca shouting his name. Both Davina and Elijah saw Henrik in the same day. But if he is here how, i saw him die over 10 centuries ago, murdered by our village neighboors who happen to be warewolves.

"do you believe me now?"  
Klaus hadn't felt emotions in years but now he didnt know what to feel happiness or fear, what if his brother is powerful and is trying to hurt him and his family.

Without showing his emotion to the powerful witch and Marcel he replied with a simple-  
"yes" Maybe once he see's Henrik he could take over the city then him and his family can live there.

* * *

 **Davina's Pov**

"Klaus i need you to get me something of your brothers and you and your siblings blood"

"why do you need my brothers things, and our blood? How do i know this is not a plot to go against me and my family?"

"you don't but if i dont have anything of his or his blood relation i wont be able to find him."  
Klaus disappeared but not for long, when he returned he has an unconcious Elijah , rebecca and rebecca was holding something she  
assumed belonged to Henrik.

Davina noticed the way Rebbeca held it, like she was scared to loose it.

Nightfall approached quickly and she started her spell.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**  
I was in a resurant when i heard a quiet voice in the back of my mind, Davina's voice. She was calling my name. I thought the girl wanted my help and was ready to stand up to marcel so i went to her. I knew she was getting manipulated by Marcel using her fear of the witches against her so pretending to help.

I didn't look up until i went through the door of the churches attic. When i did look up i was momentarily stunned when i saw half my family, Davina and an angry Marcel.  
I dont want them to know quite how powerful i am yet, as i could use that to my advantage if one of them attack me afterall i havnt seen them in a century.

"Why did you do this? I was going to help you." i sad quietly, acting betrayed facing Davina.

"It is you" Rebecca said quietly

I looked at her then smirked "Hello Sister"

"where have you been? Why didn't you find us? Did you look?" I could see the hurt behind Rebecca's words

"Of course i looked!" silence "I've been looking for centuries, ever since i woke up ALONE 1 thousand years ago. Did you ever look back?"

I looked at the 3 of them forgetting Marcels presence "Where's the rest of our family, Kol, Finn, Mikeal and mother?" I was always closer to Kol.

They all looked at each other, nearly asking whick one of them should tell me.

Of course I already know what has happened to this family, but i need to know i can trust them, to rely on them to tell me the truth even in the toughest situations.  
Besides i have a way to bring Kol back.

* * *

 **Reviews please** : this is my first story and just wanna know what people think.


	4. Powerful

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or strory of the originals**

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**

I gave both my siblings a look telling them il tell our youngest brother what happened to the rest of our dysfunctional family. I could tell he was different, he was not a vampire unlike the rest of us, i know this using my wolf senses i could smell the magic coming off of him.

"Well" my eyes darted around the room "I killed mother" i confessed abruptly,slowly feeling the guilt i havn't felt in years.

Both Elijah and Rebecca looked at me regrettfully for how i worded that, i smirked back.

"What!"

I was about to explain to him my reasons for doing what i did, but the ground started shaking and the floor was breaking.

Henrik ran towards Rebecca, grabbed her then disappeared. I growled.

I looked around the room, Marcel and Davina was confused, therefore she didn't know what my brother is. That's if he is my real brother.

Davina looked up from where she was "whoever that was they were extremly powerful, i can feel it."  
Of course we were all thinking the same thing, how is Henrik still here after hundreds of years if he was an ordanary witch.

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pov**

I looked at Henrik who was mumbling something along the lines of-  
"My fault, I always do this. Why can't i be normal?"  
I slowly approached him not wanting to scare him

"What's wrong Henrik"

"I don't have full control, when i loose focus everything around me breaks"

"what i don't understand?"

"Forget it, it's over now, we left."

"alright Henrik" I now understood it was him who started the earthquake, just how powerful is my lost brother I thought. "just know, your not losing control, you fear that your magic will consume you if you use it, but it won't" I said softly.

Thats when Henrik felt a warmth inside him and he felt the earthquake stop and was overjoyed so he turned around  
"Thank you sister,now that that is over could you tell me where the rest of our family is, and why that boy i used to call my brother killed our beloved mother?"

I had to laugh at that "Beloved, she tried to kill all of us more than twice, even in death she tries to destroy her children she calls abominations."

"Why?"

"I will tell you everything, just listen and try to be quiet, i know you use to talk a lot."  
I felt my heart break when i said use because thats when I realised I don't know who my brother is now, he might have changed like kol did when he became a ruthless vampire.

"Well as i just told you, Mother tried to kill us all more than twice so Klaus did the only thing he thought he could do to save us. Finn" i gulped "He sided with mother, Mother drew off the Bennit witch blood line to have enough power to send one of her children to the other side, but before that she linked all of us together, including Finn, who thought the same as mother and carried on her work, not long later he cursed kol."

I gave him a minute to process this.

"Mikeal, we ran away from, for centuries scared for ours or more specifically Nik's life. There is something more to this story, but i think Nik should be the one to tell you about that. But as i was saying, Mikeal chased us and taunted us for centuries with the invinsible white oak stake mother made for day he caught up with us which resulted in a battle. We won but it was a tough battle and a terrible day."

This time it was Henrik's voice "So you did nothing wrong to deserve it. No that came out wrong. to prevoke their anger."

I sighed "I think it was your supposed death that changed everyone, you were the youngest, the one everyone adored then you was gone. No one knew how to deal with it"

I looked up to see Henrik walking away.

"Where the bloody hell are you going"I shouted

I only just noticed that this is my house.

"To get Kol Back" Leaving me in my house shocked by what he said.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

"I will get kol back and i will do what ever it takes to do so." i whispered harshly to myself

* * *

Reviews please. :-)  
Thanks btw if you favourited my story or wrote the review. :-)


	5. advise

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimor: I do not own any of the characters or stories from the originals**

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

I always did wonder why I never heard about my parents around here. I understand now why Klaus did what he did but maybe if they new i was still here, both mother and father will be kind again, afterall Becca did say it was my supposed death that changed everyone.

I will bring back Kol and what he thinks about the rest of the family, i trust Kol more than anyone else, and becca to.I just need advise on what to do.

* * *

 **Klaus Pov**

"He said he was going to bring Kol back, then he left."

"He can't do that"

"well that's what he said Nik" Rebecca shouted back at me.

"What did you tell him" I demanded

"I told him everything that happened to our family; about Mikeal, about mother, about Finn and Kol"

Then Elijah spoke "What I want to know is why would he bring Kol back and not Finn, he wasn't here to suffer through his torment"

Rebecca said "Don't you remember, those 2 were inseparable as children, I always thought Henriks death is what made Kol who he was as a vampire."

"I agree" Elijah spoke

"Do you two seriously believe that's our brother? I saw the wolves take him away. I remember everything!" Niklaus was on the verge on tears. "That boy is not our brother."

"But he is" rebecca defended quietly

"Niklaus does speak some truth, however I think if he can really do as he says he can with Kol, it is Henrik, because our mother couldn't succeed bringing people back from the other side. He is the son of the Original witch." Elijah said with confidence.

"very well, if he is as powerful as he says, how do we know that he is not a threat or that he has not been sent here by Dahlia from the other side!"

"We don't Nik, we just have to trust him"  
Rebecca said and both Elijah and Rebecca smiled at the thought of Henrik and Kol with them again. Klaus didn't smile, however inside he was hoping it was his brother, the brother that saved his life all those years ago and was going to help his other brother that got cursed helping us.

* * *

 **Kol's Pov**

I'm on the other side, searching for my brother Finn.

It's his fault im here and i need to find him, i don't know what i'm going to do but i need some revenge for what he has done to me.

I was walking around the other side, i found some companions over here but it's lonely. I saw my siblings get over my death in less than 2 days so I left, i didn't want to stay to see them move on so quickly.. again.

I was thinking about them when it happened. I fell to the floor in pain, i don't know what's happening. One of my companions ran over to me asking me what was wrong.. I couldn't reply.

My eyes closed, when i opened them he was gone. Then i blacked out.

* * *

 **Henriks Pov**

"Henricus enim contra me videam me convertam omnis" (which means : Henrik to the other side let me there, let me see let me bring back kol) I chanted louder and louder each time a said it.

I felt the pull after saying it twice, then as expected i saw Kol below me, I missed him. His eyes were closed so im assuming he blacked out on his way back, but he's still here in front of me.

After half an hour he finally opened his eyes.

"Hello brother"

Kol jumped up defensive, ready to attack so i threw him a blood bag which he happily took from me.

"Where am I? How am I here?

Henrik stared at him "I'll tell you everything later, I missed you so much K, it's why I brought you back, I havn't seen you in such a long time and I have no idea who to trust."

"Who are you?" Kol got his vangs out " and don't call me that, only one person can call me that and that person is gone and has been for a long time." Kol got sadder and sadder at the end of that sentence.

"That person was me K, it's me Henrik."

Kol couldn't speak, all of the words he has ever known just disappeared from his mind when the boy, his brother said that. It couldn't be a lie could it, not many people knew about Henrik and his siblings wouldn't go this far to make him believe Henrik was here. They might be cruel sometimes but never that cruel. He got closer to see the boy and he wasn't lying it was him, it was Henrik.. standing right infront of him.

"how?"

"It's a long story and how are you here... I brought you back and now i need your advise"

"about what" Kol just couldn't do it he ran over to Henrik and hugged him "I missed you too Henrik" Kol was happy, he got his brother back then let go of him but still stayed close to him.

"So what do you need advise on baby bro?" Kol smirked.

"Should I bring back the rest of the family for a second chance or leave them where they are? And what do you think about Elijah, Rebecca and Klaus? Henrik asked deep in thought.

Now that was not what Kol was expecting..

"ermm"

* * *

 **Reviews please** **:-)  
** I'll post a new chapter everyday/every other day.


	6. Kol

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimor: I do not own any of the characters or stories from the originals**

* * *

 **Kols Pov**  
"erm... I do not know brother; the choice is yours but I do think we should talk to the rest of the family first"

"Very well" Henrik agreed

Kol could not believe it was Rik, he will have to talk to Davina to find out if he is a witch taking Riks identity but he was to scared to find out right away. what if it was a lie, I can't loose him all over again.

Davina! I need to see her and tell her im alive, il see my siblings first.

"Hey Rik where are we?"

"were outside town at the moment, i couldn't risk the New Orleans magic connect to mine while doing a powerful spell."

"And while im asking questions how are we both here?"

"Well.. because of me"

"okay"

"as i was saying then, one thousand years ago, I woke up i didn't know what was happening i thought i just slept for days but then i remembered the wolves. I stood up to walk around the village but it was awful when i saw bodies and burned houses. I started shouting your name Kol and mother and Rebecca, even Klaus, Elijah and Finn but no one answered." Kol could see the tears in his little brothers eyes. "I ran around and stayed for a few weeks thinking you would come back for me, during that time i had to have blood which confused me more. I felt so alone when no one came back. I left town to start my searchfor everyone then but i was so angry that eveyone left me, that no one cared. In that time i also found out im a witch with basically unlimited power. I can bring people back from the other side, i can start storms, I can create dark objects using my mind. On the way I made some friends which is how i found all of you and brought you back"

"Im Sorry brother" Kol didn't think he would say those words, I never appolajise "I didn't mean to leave you, i didn't even know that mother made you like us." I said feeling guilty for leaving his favourite sibling.

"Mother didn't make me like you, she doesn't know im still here either, no one did."

"Then how are you here?"

"I don't know how but when i was there my magic somehow connected to mothers, yours, the rest of the families and the wolves across the town, that's how i came back, I didn't know it was possible."

"Oh, i've never heard of anything like that before and I used to travel with travelers."

* * *

 **The original witch Pov**

I was just on the other side, how am i here. How am i alive...

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 **Rebecca's Pov**

I'm sitting on the arm chair thinking about the possibilities of that boy, our brother Henrik and Kol walking through the door.

That's when i heard the knock, i stood up but Elijah opened it and invited our guests inside the house.

Curiousity got the better of me so i stood up to see who it was, only to see Henrik and Kol themselves.

"Hello Becca" i heard from Henrik who I now believe is our brother.

"Hey Beks" Kol said i ran over to him and hugged him while Elijah and Henrik stood awkwardly. Then i hugged Henrik. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"I did try to bring you back, i swear i did" Kol laughed

"I know you did Beks" Maybe Kol should've stayed longer to see if they would try gobring him back.

Then Klaus's voice came through the house

"Why is everybody shouting" then we saw him and realization came across his face, he laughed "Kol , Henrik"

"How are you both here"

Henrik sighed then said "I'm going to go see Davina, Kol will explain it."

Kol said quickly "wait, you know Davina"

"Yeah she's my friend, well i think, well i don't know actually" Henrik said with a frown.

Then I stepped in , not wanting them to argue already "Kol and Davina are a thing" I said smirking.

"Oh, really" Henrik said laughing.

Elijah always wanting to know everything said "So Kol will stay to explain then see you at Davinas attic while you see her now Henrik."

Klaus stopped everyone to walk over to Henrik then supprised us all "Thank you brother for saving my life all those years ago" Then they hugged."It's okay"

* * *

 **Kol's Pov**

After Henrik left everyone looked at me expectantly "well.." I told them the story of how Henrik's unlimited magic connected to every supernatural being in the village we used to live in and that's how he is a witch/Vampire Hybrid.

After 10 minutes i also told them about Henrik considering bringing back the rest of the family.

"He can't be serious" rebecca said

"But he is, he remembers them as the loving family who helped him over the years." kol said

"But he knows what mothers life mission is"

"To bloody destroy us" Rebecca shrieked

Then a letter came through the door asking for a meeting from The Original witch herself. We all looked at each other feeling the same but no one saying anything.. betrayed.

* * *

 **Davina's Pov**

I was sitting with Josh talking "I feel guilty, he trusted me and i called him over not knowing what Marcel and klaus was planning."

"yeah but you felt like you had no choice , right?"

"yeah but he mentioned helping me leave Marcel, when he helped me"

"Maybe it's because you do whatever Marcel asks you too and this Henrik person cares about you"

"He's right you know, you have a smart friend, what's your name" Henrik appeared

"Josh"

"hello Josh, nice to meet you"

"you too"

"I'm Henrik"

"I know"Josh replied

Henrik simply raised an eyebroy and looked at me.

"Oh by the way Davina a suprise should be here any minute, a good suprise." Henrik said.

After that it looked like the two of them got talking and laughing, i joined in after a while, I like Henrik, he seems nice.

"Hello Darling"

I turned around, I know who this is, I jumped up and ran to the person who spoke.

"Kol"

"Davina I missed you so much!"

The rest of the day went by as everyone getting to know each other, mainly Henrik who made everyone laugh a few times. Davina knew Josh liked Henrik and decided she would have to play matchmaker for the two of them.

"We should do this again, the four of us" I said leaning towards Kol.


	7. Rebecca

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimor: I do not own any of the characters or stories from the originals**

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**  
Me and Kol had a good night with Davina and josh, it felt nice being able to talk to Kol again after all this time, I don't feel alone anymore. I have a family.

We walked threw the door, then I was up against the wall pinned by my throat by none other than Niklaus himself.

I looked at him in the eye "you will release me and sit down somewhere else"

Niklaus did as i said, everyone looked stunned.

"Ho - how did you do that?" Rebecca asked but everyone wanted to know.

"Just a theory, i didn't know if it was true or not but i guess it is by the looks of what happened"

"What exacly did happen?" elijah asked

"Well, I compelled him"

"but no one can compel an original" Kol stated

"I can and just did, Vampires can compel humans, Originals can compel vampires and I can compel everyone, no one can compel me, and before you ask, I don't know why I can"

After a few minutes silent

"So why did you pin me by my throat against the wall" I asked wanting to know the reason to his action feeling hurt.

"You are a threat, you brought our mother back from the dead! the most powerful witch that ever lived who tries to kill her abomination children, which includes you"

Everyone looked scared by that but Henrik.

"Well she never tried to kill me" I replied smugly "and mother isn't the most powerful witch that has ever lived" i waited i few seconds to put emphasis on it "I am and just to be clear, i didn't bring mother back, i considered it but didn't do it"

"Well then how is she here" Klaus said harshly while Elijah simply observed what was happening.

"I'll ask her at dinner, is there a dress code assuming there is a meeting that she mentions in the letter?"

"Elijah thinks we should dress formal" Rebecca spoke

"Well im going to go shopping then, do either of you want to come Kol or Becca"

Becca smiled "Obviously, no one else around here goes shopping with me, sometimes Hayley does"

"Who's Hayley" I asked curious

"Well she's -" Rebecca started saying

"She's no one" Klaus inturupted her glaring.

"Oh okay then" I frowned

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**

He can compel ME and wants to know who Hayley is! who does he think he is, i am the most feared Original to walk the earth and now he thinks he can compel me! I can't have someone more powerful than me walking around, he is a THREAT! I always succeed in taking down my enimies no matter how strong.

I will use the only weapon i know will work against him, the silver dagger, and i shall do it straight after our meeting with our mother, but he's my lost younger brother, could i do that to him?

 **Rebecca's Pov**

"So what did you and Henrik do today" I asked Kol while Henrik was upstairs.

"Me and Henrik was at Davina's with Josh, Henrik and josh hit it off, and i think Davina's planning to play matchmaker for the two of them as we're going on a double date i think next week... I just can't believe he's here" Kol said sadly

"I can't believe either of you are.. and a double date doesn't really sound like your thing Kol."

"It isn't, but it's time with Henrik too and i havn't seen him in a thousand years, i missed him"

"I know what you mean" I said slowly "But i don't know what to say to him, how do i appolajise for leaving him alone for centuries, family is meant to stick together forever"

"Always and forever" Henrik said walking down the stairs "I heard you made that promise but only three of you, leaving two of the other siblings alone to fight their inner demons and blood lust"

".." I was speechless "I'm Sorry"

I felt like henrik was looking into my soul "It isn't me who you should be saying sorry to becca... Anyway lets go shopping" Henrik changed the topic smiling at the end.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

I don't know why but I don't trust Niklaus, I feel like he doesn't trust me, I understand. Why would he?

After talking to becca i had to brighten up the convosation, i'm exited for the shopping trip it will give me and becca quality catching up time, I havn't spoke to her in a long time.

"So how have you been over the years" I asked awkwardly walking into town.

"I've been fine, there's been a few annoying dopelgangers, some witches and of course mother and father, how about you"

"Like i told you earlier, i have made some friends over the years, some of them were in wars, I of course stopped them, lets go in here" we walked into the shop.

"Wow ... there's so many nice clothes in here, no one dressed like this in the last city i was in"

"Of course there are silly boy" Rebecca giggled "This is New Orleans"

A lady walked over to us "Would you like any help"

"we're fine thanks" Rebecca said politly i smiled.

"So i heard you and josh hit it off, im glad" rebecca said while looking at some elegant dresses.

I blushed "Thank you, it means alot"

I picked up the third one and showed it to Becca "How about this one" I asked

She looked up and smiled "It's Perfect, im going to try it on"

I put on my plain black suit while Rebecca put on the dress in another room , I gasped when i saw her in it "You look beautiful becca"

"Thank you"

"you have to buy it!" we both said at the same time

Rebecca and me both laughed until we fell on the floor then changed to buy our clothes.

We went to starbucks and the theatre till we finally went home to get ready for dinner with mother, Im really nervous. I havn't seen her in so long.

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**

"So the dinner tonight is going to be nice" Henrik asked me for the 5th time tonight. He is annoying me now!

"I've already said yes unless she tries to harm any of us or threats us"

"what will happen then" He asked me innocently

"War" I smirked

* * *

Thanks if you wrote a review or favourited my story .. tell me what you think :-)


	8. Family

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimor: I do not own any of the characters or stories from the originals**

* * *

 **The Original Witch Pov**  
I'm running late for the meeting with Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus.

I know about Finn cursing Kol while he was human. I know now that Finn can't be trusted. I think Kol will be there too.

At this meeting my children will be in for a suprise

"Are you ready to leave now, love"

"Yes Mikeal" I replied

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**  
I was talking to Henrik about everything that has happened when the door flew open and i saw mother smiling

"Hello Niklaus"

I turned around, Henrik was gone.

I froze "Hello mother, shall we"

I held my hand out, she took it then we walked into the dining room.

Rebecca and elijah were already in here, but where is Henrik.

I used my hearing to hear Henrik talking to Kol "She's not here in peace, I can sense someone with her, she wants a fight and she's waiting for the perfect time to start it."

Then Kol walked into the room.

Mother smirked at Kol "Kol, darling, I didn't know you would be here"

"Well ... Suprise" Kol said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm, anyway instead of this, lets get this over with. Mikeal would you come in here please."

"Let the fun begin" Niklaus said.

Mikeal laughed menacingly "You don't stand a chance"

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**  
I watched as Mikeal attacked Klaus and Mother was attacking Kol, Rebecca and Elijah.

Elimant of suprise always works.

I used this time to make my presence known by using a spell that pushed Mikeal away from Niklaus and fall to the floor.

"Hello Family"

"He - Henrik is it really you?" Mother asked me confused

"Yes it is me mother, Please stop this?"

"How, How is this posible?"

"I don't know either, the most i can tell you is that one thousand years ago i was on the other side watching as you turned the family into vampires while you stayed a mortal witch. Then i felt a pull to this side, like I was connecting to every supernatural person in the village at the time, then i woke up a vampire"

"But your not just a vampire, are you your a vampire/witch hybrid"

"Yes" I answered honestly "Please stop this"

"But they, you are monsters" She said almost sadly

"We are your children, if you choose to start a fight i will have to pick a side, and it will not be yours!"

"Why are you sticking up for them, they left you to fend for yourself"

"They didn't know I was here, you did, they didn't leave me.. You Did!

The Original witch smirked and nodded towards Mikeal "Very well, I can't go against nature, and Vampires are against nature so im sorry son but i have to do whats right."

"And I have to fight with my family" I could feel the tears in my eyes

"I am your family"

"Not anymore, not if you go against the rest of them"

Then Mikeal looked towards me apologetically prepared to attack Niklaus.

I looked towards my parents "why would you attack us"

Then Mikeal attacked Klaus while Mother went back to attacking Elijah, Rebecca and Kol. I know what i need to do but i don't want to.

I have to.. I have no choice "Everyone move" I said finally understanding our parents have turned into bad people over the years.

"What are you bloody talking about if we let go they'll attack" Rebecca screetched

"We've already won this battle"Klaus smirked but everyone knew he was scared aswell and that we were loosing.

"Just do it, trust me"

They all moved after thinking it over, while i felt the power lift up in me.

"Dimittite daemones nisi quod vis , et peribit anima illa de vindicta alieno loco (Send away these demons that only want revenge take away their magic and forget about these lives and disappear anywhere)"  
I couldn't let them die or be the one to do it so i took away there memories and magic and I will let them live mortal lives far away from here not knowing any of us ever existed.

All the time looking for my family, for this. I hope it gets better from here.

* * *

 **Elijah's Pov**  
"What did you just do?" i asked "What are you?"

Henrik laughed wiping his eyes " I took their memories and gave them the life of a mortal and as for what am i... I'm a vampire/witch hybrid like mother said earlier."

Thats not possible, how

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**  
It's him , only the members of the Original family could be a hybrid, it really is my little brother he wasn't lying. Klaus felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, should i tell him about Hope?

"Elijah, Rebecca could i speak with you?"

"Ok"

"I'm going to stay here with our brothers" Rebecca said "And i'm going to show them their rooms"

* * *

 **Elijah Pov**

"So brother what is it you would like to speak about?" I asked Niklaus

"Do you think i should tell Henrik about Hope, He would make an amazing uncle and he's a witch who could help her learn control when she grows up"

I smiled, Niklaus is opening up,he's starting to trust again " I think that is your choice and Hayleys"

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

I could feel the tears in my eyes, all this time of looking for them was a waste they just wanted to kill me.

I could see that neither of them wanted to hurt me but did want to hurt the monster inside of me so i had to send them away before they succeeded.

I'm glad i didn't talk to them or get to know them first it would have made it more painful, I have My family and i have my friends, I just hope im good enough for them to like me.

"Where are you two going?"

"We are going on a double date with Josh and Davina, We'll be back in 2 or 3 hours, you can show us our room then" Kol replied smugly.. I had to laugh.

"It's not a date" I blushed

"Aw Is Kol in love "

"Maybe"

"Right, well lets go" I said standing up.

"Where are we going" I asked when we got into Kol's new car.

"On a picnic and the theatre" Kol groaned, i don't think he's the romantic type i laughed again.

The car stopped after what felt like 5 minutes and i saw Davina and josh who got into the car. Davina and Kol kissed for about 5 minutes while me and Josh talked and laughed, when the car was about to start Josh kissed me.

I'm soo exited right now.

* * *

Reviews please :-)


	9. Double Date

**The Originals  
Disclaimor: I do not own any of the characters or stories from the originals**

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**  
I looked over at Kol who was driving the car, he winked at me before looking at the road again.

The car stopped as we arrived at a park.

The grass was green, the sky was blue there were families who were oblivious to the supernatural. I was couldn't our family be like that?

Josh stood next to me and held my hand, I smiled, we walked around the park looking for the perfect spot to have a picnic. It took a while but we found it. It was a bench next to a tree so it had shade but it was sunny aswel.

I sat down next to Josh on the bench "so..." I didn't know what to say, I've never really spoke much as there really is nothing to talk about. He understood so he said leaned in, tilting his head slightly and kissed me. I didn't know i could ever feel this happy. I have most of my family back. I have a sweet .. boyfriend?

I could hear clapping and Kol quietly threatening Josh. I laughed, I knew he was joking.

Davina was sitting oppersite us with a smile on her face, I think she planned this.

* * *

 **Klaus's Pov**

"I think we should tell Henrik about Hope" I told Hayley "Kol knows but he hasn't mentioned it. I trust Henrik"

"No, i don't even know him" Hayley didn't want many people to know about Hope after Finn and Dalia both tried to take her away from us.

"Then get to know him" I said back "you'll like him"

"you really want this don't you and your sure to trust him"

"Yes i do, he's my little brother and he helped us today against Mother and Mikeal"

"Tell him" Hayley sighed

"what?"

"you can tell him"

"Thank you"

Then we both went down to the living room with hope waiting for Henrik and Kol to return.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

After the theatre trip Davina and Kol went off somewhere. Me and Josh talked

"I do care about you Josh, your unusually nice and it's refreshing especially for a vampire"

"I like you too, you seem like a cool dude"

"Thanks"

Then I saw Marcel "Hey Marcel" Josh greeted

"Oh hey josh, why are you here with him?"Marcel asked obviously irritated.

"I like him" I had to smile at that.

"Oh" Marcel smirked knowing that they were on a date then stood next to me, looked at me in the eyes but not trying to compell me.  
"Listen yeah, Josh here is a good guy which are hard to come by these days so if you hurt him i will hunt you down... Have a good night" he said smiling at the end. The 3 of us spoke for a little while, there both nice people. I have quite a few friends in this city now.

An hour later Kol and Davina came to the car.

"hey guys"

"Hey"

Kol looked at Josh and Davina " Where do you want to be dropped off at?"

"Josh's house" Davina said looking at josh, he we got to Josh's house we needed to have the talk.

"So josh" I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck "erm, are we - you know. Are we dating?"

We kissed and I could feel the sparks and see fireworks " does that answer your question"

"Yeah i think so" I grinned

After Davina and Kol said goodbye, me and Kol got back in the car.

"So, home" Kol asked me

"Yeah home, I like the sound of that"

When i walked through the front door I could see a woman about Nik's age with Elijah, Rebecca and Nik, with a baby that had Nik's eyes"

"hello"

Kol smiled "Your going to tell him" He said picking up the baby.

Klaus nodded in Kol's direction.

"Well as you've probably figured out i've been keeping a secret, this is my secret"Klaus said

I stepped towards Kol "This is - "

"This is Hope, and Hope is our daughter" Klaus interupted pointing between him and Hayley

I was shocked!

"I'm going to be hopes favourite uncle" Everyone laughed.


	10. Kathrine

**The Originals**  
 **Disclaimor: I do not own any of the characters or stories from the originals**

 **Kathrine's Pov**  
I'm talking to my only living friend, the only person who could help me escape from Niklaus Michealson. He doesn't know about my past with the michealsons and I want to keep it that way. He would sacrafice himself to help me.

Normally I would be happy ith someone doing that but this was Henrik, this was the boy that helped me when i first turned, under horrible circumstances of course.

"Rick" I spoke to the vampire.

"Everything is going right lately, I found my family, have a boyfriend and I have you! I only wish you could have come, but you will visit soon.. right?"He said happy.

I might be a manipulative bitch but I can't bring myself to do this, to tell him that i'm going to die from a werewolf bite, I sighed, I have to say goodbye now or never.

I'm in the salvator house, they wanted to make sure i go, i was aloud one phone call after a little bit of persuading.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Stephan" I held his arm

"What do you want Kathrine" he didn't turn around.

"I want one phone call, I need to ring a friend"

Damon Salvator walked into the room, ugh just what i need.

"Why, who do you want to call? One of the many men you have planned to hurt." Damon said "We're probably doing him a favor"

I hissed with tears in my eyes, "He wouldn't want this, I just want to say goodbye or he will come after you!" I Promised them.

"I'd like to see him try" Damon said cocky as ever.

"Damon! I think we can let her make one phone call." Stephan inturupted.

"Your call brother" He walked away mumbling "Once again"

"Thank you" I whispered feeling weak.

* * *

 **Present time**

I smiled hearing how his life is going amazing at the moment, but it broke when he said that he wanted to see me.

"Everything is going right lately, I found my family, have a boyfriend and I have you! I only wish you could have come"He said, his voice dripping with enthusiasm.

"Well Rick, i have something to tell you, I'm sorry but I can't make it to meet your family or boyfriend." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Why, what do you mean?" He said on alert.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world right? The thing is... I was bit by a dog" I complained.

"I have friends that are wolves you kno- wait what!" His voice broke.

"I'm dying Rick and the Mystic falls supernatural club are celebrating, I don't blame them." I said.

"No don't talk like that!" He said, I could hear him sob and a few things hit the wall "I'll be there in 30 minutes, just be okay when I get there.. please. I love you, your my best friend!"

"I love you too Rick but it's too late"

"I'll be there soon" Then the phone hung up.

I felt the pain, only this time i gave in, Damon was right im doing everyone a favour. my vision went black.

* * *

 **Henrik's Pov**

I was so happy a few minutes ago. As soon as the phone hung up I had tears streaming down my face, I started throwing everything in my room against the wall, smashing it all.

I didn't realise when the door opened or when I ended up in rebekahs arms.

"Whats wrong Henrik?" She soothed.

"My bestfriend is going to die while some people in Mystic falls sit back and watch" I cried

"What is your friends name, we will get revenge, don't worry Henrik?"

"Her name is Kathrine, Kathrina Petrova" Rebeka tensed

"Do you know her?" I looked at her while she nodded

"how?" I asked

"We don't like each other, it's a long story and one that i will explain later, but since she is your friend, i guess i can help you get revenge" She smiled at me, I smiled back but I need to leave now, Im going to help her!

"Lets go"

"We're going out" Rebekah shouted walking towards the front door.

"To do what?" Niklaus asked

"We are going to mystic falls for revenge for my dying bestfriend, Kathrine" I said

"We will all go, I rather do miss mystic falls, this can be our first family road trip with Henrik" Kol said "I have a little revenge there aswel and I shall ring Davina to tell her and Josh about our trip"

"Why, what revenge do you have there?" I asked

"Someone there sent me to the other side a while back." Now i'm defenetly getting revenge.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said.

That was that, Me, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Niklaus all left telling Hayley they will be back tommorrow or the day after.

In the car they told me their history with Kathrine. "So just to make sure Niklaus tried to kill her to be a hybrid, she refused and turned vampire, Klaus killed her family then a few centuries of hunting her Elijah dated her?" I verified.

"That is correct" Rebekah stated.

"Ah okay, Klaus I think you should appolajise"

"I shall not" Klaus said.

"So she deserved that for not dying for you!" I said outraged.

After 20 minutes of bickering they had reached an agreement, klaus will accept her and let her live a free life. Thats if she is okay, if she is not I will bring her back.

We were approaching the mansion/house, I hope she is alright. I ran outside the car before my siblings and opened the door to see a bunch of teenagers.  
I was expecting a more vicious bunch to get rid of a vampire like Kathrine. She can put up a fight afterall it was me who taught her.

"Who are you?"

"I think the question would be who are you?" I repied not answering the question.

"Get out or I won't play nice" A man with black hair said walking closer in my direction.

"Oh well, I do like games" Klaus said smirking next to me.

"As do I" I agreed, I have to make this quick though so I can help Kathrine.


	11. Love

**Disclaimer : I do not own the story or characters from The Originals.**  
 **The Originals**

* * *

 **Damon's Pov**  
Who does this kid think he is turning up at The Salvators house. Everyone knows that when we go to the other side, we come back here. Thanks to our Bennet witch, Bonnie.

"Who are you" he asked

"I think the question is, who are you?" Caroline said steping forward.

I'm bored of this already "Get out or I won't play nice" I smirked.

He smirked back, but his smirk was sinister, It almost reminded me of... "Klaus"

"Oh well I do like games" He said stepping forward

"As do I"

This time Stephan inturupted "Wait, why are you here, we have great news that you will love to hear"

"Well what is it, I don't have all day"

"Kathrine is dead" Elena said, a flash of guilt flashing across her face.

I saw hurt flash across the mystery boys face, I get it now."Your the person she called"

"What" He replied far too quickly.

"Before she died, she insisted on ringing her best friend... your him"

* * *

 **Henriks Pov**  
Before I could reply to Damons statment, I saw Elena and Jeremy tense when Kol, Elijah and Rebekah walked into the room. Now I know who Kol is after.

"Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs to see Kathrine" I started walking

"Wait a minute" The blonde said.. stephan I think his name is.

"How does someone like you know the originals" Damon said.

"How is Kol here?" Jeremy muttered.

Kol spoke "Well, My dearest brother here,he brought me back"

"and now i'm going to bring back Kathrine" I said

Everyone looked shocked when I said this...

"Impossible" Bonnie breathed. "You have to stopa heart to bring someone back but I can feel your power"

"Are we missing the fact that Kol is here and said that that boy is their brother!" Elena screached.

"Why havn't we met you before?" Caroline asked

"Well, I only just found them after 1 thousand years, they thought I was dead"

"Wh-" Elena started to say but Klaus interupted her

"Enough with the chit chat, Henrik go get Kathrine but she is not coming to New Orlenes with us!" Klaus said.

"Yes brother, I agree" Elijah said but Kol just smiled and advanced onto Jeremy, Elena just shouted for them to stop, they couldn't blame her, she was human afterall.

I walked up the stairs into several rooms until I found the one that Kathrine was in. She looked so pale and vunerable, I have to help her.

I started chanting words and I notied Bonnie in the corner of the room watching curious.

I smiled at her when I finished chanting.

She spoke up "how can you do that? Could i do that?"

I looked at her amused but looked bored "no"

"Why" She asked

"Your not powerful enough" I stated

She looked upset "I am a Bennet witch, I can hurt you with the blink of my eye"

I interupted her "Go on then"I challenged

I could feel her power trying to hurt me but I just waved it away, then she fell to the floor unconcious. Only then did Kathrine wake up.

"Henrik" She hugged me, tears still streaming down her face. "Whats happening down there." Talking about the fight downstairs which isn't really a fight anymore.

I listened in.. I can't hear anything then My siblings were in the room.

"Hello Katerina" Elijah said.

She looked scared putting on a brave face though "Meet my family" I said.

"We've already met" She said looking at me.

"I know" I looked away.

* * *

 **Kathrines Pov**  
My arms were around Henrik again. He is the only person I care about on this world. He saved me when I was in transition, He sent me away with Pearl for my safety.

"Hi"

"Niklaus has something to tell you" Henrik said hopefully, then when Niklaus didn't say anything Henrik nudged him.  
"Yeah, erm.. You can have your freedom" Niklaus finally said. "And if you would like to you could have a room at the compound" Henrik added cheekily.

"are - are you sure?" I said. I wouldn't like to be in the same house as the originals but I do miss Henrik.

"Yeah" They all mumbled, exept Kol who said "I don't believe we have met?"

"No we havn't"

"My names Kol" he said shaking my hand delicatly.

"Kathrine"

* * *

 **2 years later, Henrik's Pov**  
The story ends happy here. It is 2 years after we saved Kathrines life and invited her to live with us but it was worth it

However it was awkward at first but Kol was the first to welcome her, last year those 2 told us how they were officially a 'couple'. Rebekah was next when I sugested for the 2 to go on shopping trip, Hayley joined them, the 3 of them became fast friends that day.

Believe it or not, Niklaus was next when he realised she was not a threat and just didn't want to die all those years ago and Hayley suggested it. Hayley and Klaus are in a relationship as they both grew closer protectingHope, they only really trusted each other with Hope to begin with.

Elijah was the last one to welcome her when Camille had dpoken to him about how he stll had feelings for her and was hurt. Those 2 had spoke and spoke for months about 'the red door' in his mind, Kathrine and his family until Elijah was okay again, until he welcomed Kathrine in. Camille also found a place in Elijahs heart.

The Mystic falls crew never came looking for them, exept Bonnie who wanted Henriks help to release her dark magic which he did. Then she left, them becoming allies.

Hope, Hope couldn't be happier seeing all her family as one, it was good for her. Henrik was right though, he was Her favourite uncle.

Kathrine had changed aswel, she cares about all of the originals now and how she treats them, not because she is scared. She is kind, although she can still be a bitch.

Davina and another witch became close friends then she announced that they were in a relationship. Her and Kol were still friends but he told her that he has feelings for someone else. He was suprised to hear that she did too, someone in her old witch coven, which she is now the leader of. No one was suprised everyone knew she would be extrordanary and powerful one day.

Me and Josh, we are still are as happy as ever. We was going to leave New Orlenes for a little while but we decided to stay for our family and friends that we would miss to much.

We sometimes have battles against other supernatural beings but they always win because they stick together and that is what family is about. Love.

* * *

Reviews please :-)  
Thanks if you did write a review or favourite/follow the story :-)


End file.
